Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.6 \times -\dfrac{4}{4} \times -60\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.6 = -\dfrac{6}{10} = -\dfrac{3}{5} $ $ -\dfrac{4}{4} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -60\% = -\dfrac{60}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{-3 \times -1 \times -3} {5 \times 1 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{5}} = -\dfrac{9}{25} $